Harry Potter And The SOA
by EminentSuccess
Summary: Harry And the SOA... Charming...MC...Magic...Guns...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The SOA.

Life for Harry Potter was not as it seemed. Many people thought he was an ordinary boy who went to an ordinary school. They were wrong. Ever since he was 5, he noticed he could do things. Extraordinary things. Living with his aunt and uncle, life could get pretty rough. When life got pretty rough, he would get mad or sad. When he got mad or sad, stuff would happen. Now, at age 11, he could control that stuff pretty good. He could make things happen when he wanted to. He could talk to snakes. That was his favorite. He could make them do anything he wanted to. He had wanted to buy a snake, but he didn't have enough money. Money was his problem. He had received an invite to go to a school for wizardry. He accepted. Not because he wanted to learn magic, but because he was famous. He had gone to a pub. There he learned he was famous. He left right away. He was not going to stay in a place where everybody adored him. He hated that. Now he was going back because he had amassed a little bit of money and wanted to deposit it in the wizarding bank. He had covered himself up all over so nobody recognized him. Quickly rushing in to the bank he noticed the bank was run by small creatures. He gave it no thought as long as they could protect his money. Walking up to a teller, he told it that he wanted to create an account. The creature asked for his name and a blood sample. After running it through the system, the creature found he had two accounts. A trust vault and the Potter family vault. He could use the trust vault now but he couldn't use the Potter family vault until he was 18 or emancipated. He really wanted to get emancipated but he had to get the signatures of his legal parent/guardian. After a while, he convinced them that it was for the best and he even gave them money taken out of his trust vault. It was about 10,000 Euros. They quickly signed it and it got official.

He quickly moved out and into a new apartment. At 17 years of age, he had grown tired of having to keep going to the bank to withdraw cash that he withdrew all of it and put it all into a pouch that was charmed to hold anything. After that he sent a letter to the wizarding school and told them that he couldn't go. They didn't want him to not come so they kept trying to persuade him. He kept a firm no. He had decided that he couldn't live in England because of all of his bad memories there. He wanted to move to the states because as far as he knew, there were no magicals there. He quickly bought a plane ticket and left, never to come back. He arrived in a small town called Charming. When he got to his car, a Lamborghini Aventador, He saw a group of bikers looking at him as he got in…..


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter And The SOA

( AN: Do you guys want me to put Harry in the MC or have him just be an ally?)

As he got in, he pondered about what to do next. He knew he had to find someplace to live, but he also needed to find a bank to store all his money in. Deciding to do the latter first, he got out of his car and started asking people for directions. Seeing as no-one would even bother looking at him, he walked to a cop getting his hair done at a barbers shop.

Walking over, he noticed the cop looking at him strangely.

" New around here?" The old looking cop asked him.

" Yeah" Harry replied to the cop who instantly picked up on his accent.

"Hmm, You're not from around here, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"From the states son, you're not from the states are you?"

"No, actually that's why I came to you, I need to know where the nearest bank is"

" Ah, well, if you go down the street and turn a left, you should see one in the farthest right corner."

" Thank you, Mr. ….."

"Unser, Wayne Unser."

" Very well, Mr. Unser, hopefully I will see you soon." Harry replied as he left the shop.

Time Skip: 1 Week

It had been a week since he had arrived at Charming. He had bought a medium sized house, his own storage place, and had met The Sons Of Anarchy. While they portrayed themselves as a motorcycle club, he suspected that they were more than that. He had met them when he was shopping for groceries and a woman had stopped him. She had asked him what he was doing all by himself and he explained to her. He told her everything minus the magic. He had told her how his parents died when he was a 1-Year-Old, how he got emancipated, and how he inherited all of his parents riches. She had, feeling sorry for him, invited him to dinner at her house. Eventually, she introduced herself as Gemma Teller. She introduced him to her whole family. That's how he met Clay Morrow. Her husband. He had introduced him to his club, The Sons Of Anarchy. Then, the next day, Gemma had helped him find a house to buy, and a storage unit to put all his stuff in. While he didn't have much, she had said it was mandatory because he would soon have a lot of things and would run out of space to put stuff. While he didn't particularly want to, he did see the logic behind her reasoning.

After a while, Harry got accustomed to the normal Charming life. One day, Gemma had come to his house and told him that Clay wanted to talk to him about something regarding the club…..


End file.
